


"Silence In The Library"

by ksmart (k_mart)



Series: The Dumbass Chronicles Of 5th Grade Me [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_mart/pseuds/ksmart
Summary: Delilah spends some quality time with her boyfriend, Leo Valdez. They are left unsupervised in a library. Shenanigans ensue.





	"Silence In The Library"

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, (mostly) unedited art. 5th grade me snapped. But in all honesty I'm posting this for laughs so please don't take this seriously, ya'll.

Delilah Redwood Valdez and her boyfriend, Leo Valdez sat in the quiet library, simply enjoying each other’s company. Lilah held a book and was reading contently across from Leo who was fiddling mindlessly with his tools. No one spoke, but it was a comfortable silence. Soon after several hours of listening to metal clang, pages turn and the fire place crackle, Delilah spoke.  
“Leo, she loves you too.” She said proudly, putting her book down.  
“I love- wait what?” He looked up from his work at his pretty, green eyed girlfriend, whose blonde wavy hair had a red tint because of the fire place. He was confused. He hadn’t spoken.  
She repeated herself, this time in Morse code. Leo blushed. Apparently he had been absentmindedly tapping in Morse code. Again. But how did Delilah know Morse code? And how did she know to whom he was referring?  
She playfully rolled her large eyes and lifted her book. It read: Morse code for beginners.  
Delilah smiled.  
“You’re amazing” he tapped with tears in her eyes. Of course she would know his habit went deeper than a quirk. And for who he was communicating with… he guessed she knew him more than he thought.   
She hurried back to her book, deciphering his message. She looked up, laughed and tapped.  
“I know” she leaned over and wiped his eyes, he noticed that she had several small freckles across her nose, which were visible only if you looked closely. She returned to her book and finished his machine without gazing away from her page.  
“You need to replace the two cords, they’ve burned out, and you have to tighten the legs. Especially the back left.” She whispered out loud as she moved to sit next to him.   
“But you already knew that, right hot stuff?” She asked sarcastically, her lips tugging upwards.  
“What would I do without you?” He said, hopping his words wouldn’t fail him.  
“Ironically, crash and burn” She responded and he laughed, following her previous instructions. Delilah stood up and sat next to Leo, who was finding it hard to concentrate on his building.   
Eventually, Leo got the courage (sort of) and tapped.  
“Lilah, I love you” She looked at his flushed face, and looked back at her book.  
“I look like a muffin?” She asked, giggling. He didn’t see her overly happy smile, and crimson blush. He smiled and said, ‘just testing you’. She grinned and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that, not talking, but sharing secret messages in code, silently laughing until morning.  
Piper found them together, after several hours of searching. Who would look for Leo Valdez in a library unless he was researching pyrotechnics? Which, Piper knew he wasn’t and was surprised to find him there. The couple leaned against each other, sleeping.   
Leo was surrounded by a pile of weird tools that looked more like medical instruments then actual tools. Delilah, had her head on his upper arm, and breathed in small, slow puffs. Under her hand was an open book.   
Piper approached the piece of literature, sliding it out of her friend’s hand. Her eyes skimmed the page, until she spotted a circled phrase in the margins of the book. ‘I love you too, Leo’ She rolled her eyes and left, leaving the couple in the large library. “Dorks” She muttered as she returned to her worried friends telling them that Leo and Lilah were safe.


End file.
